Foutu Potter !
by cocci
Summary: SLASH HPDM Il tremble. Il hurle. Il crispe ses poings. Nos regards se rencontrent. Juste de la haine...
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Foutu Potter !

**PAIRING** : un HP/DM assez bizarre...Heu, très bizarre...

**DISCLAIMER **: combien de fois devrais-je encore le répété ? JK Rowling est notre reine et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi...

**NOTE** : WARING ! Ce chapitre est assez violent ! Le vocabulaire peut être choquant pour certains et c'est un slash ! Donc deux hommes qui aiment faire des galipettes sur un tapis ! ( enfin, pas là bien entendu...). Vous êtes prévenus !

Les pensées de Draco sont en italiques.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malfoy marchait avec classe à travers les couloirs infinis de Poudlard. Toute la populace était d'accord sur un point – filles et garçons confondus - : Draco Malfoy était le prince de Serpentard. Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient fermement retenus par du gel sorcier – celui ci ne donnait pas l'impression qu'on avait mis de la bave de limace sur sa tignasse. Pas une mèche rebelle, ni de cheveux blancs ou trop foncés, n'assombrissait le tableau. La chevelure de Malfoy était la première chose qu'on remarquait chez lui. Elle était si pure, si brillante et avait l'air si douce, qui quiconque passait près de lui le lui enviait.

La deuxième chose qui sautait aux yeux, c'était sa démarche et son allure. Malfoy ne marchait pas comme tous les garçons adolescents de Poudlard. Il avançait, les pieds toujours parallèles, et ne s'amusait pas à mimer le canard – comme beaucoup le faisait. Quand on voyait ce jeune noble déambuler, il ne faisait aucuns bruits. Ses pieds, au lieu de rencontrer durement le sol en déclenchant un tremblement ; le frôlait à peine comme une caresse aérienne. Beaucoup d'adolescents, jaloux de sa démarche gracieuse et toute en douceur, crriraient au scandale pour monter ainsi Malfoy sur ce piédestal. Mais le serpentard avec l'habitude de ces êtres inférieurs, les remettraient en place d'un seul regard glacial. Il y avait presque une file de jeunes filles bourrées d'hormones derrière ses talons. Elles n'attendaient qu'une chose : croiser – même furtivement, c'était déjà un rêve ! – les prunelles grises comme un lac gelé du blond. Si elles avaient cet immense honneur, elles fondaient immédiatement, sous le charme.

Malfoy connaissait tous ces atouts- il en avait des centaines, mais il s'y était plutôt bien habitué. Il savait que les courbes de son visage, à la fois douces et tranchantes, lui donnaient une beauté folle. Il savait que sa façon de marcher - si sensuelle ! - faisait tomber pus d'admirateurs qu'il ne l'espérait. Un haussement d'épaules gracieux, et toutes les filles s'extasiaient sur sa souplesse innée. Un rictus méprisant qui venait jouer sur ses lèvres parfaites, et des personnes perdaient connaissance – de peur ou d'envie, ça dépendait. Un mouvement leste de la main pour congédier un imbécile, et tout le monde voulait être stupide. Même quand il s'asseyait, il avait la classe. Il ne s'effondrait pas comme un cachalot sur son siège – non ! surtout pas. Il déposait délicatement et sans empressements son postérieur de rêve.

Malfoy sourit d'un air satisfait, toujours en train de flâner dans les couloirs. Il entendit un bruit de pas précipité et son visage s'éclaircit un peu plus – dans la limite de la décence, c'était un Malfoy quand même. Il soupira avec nostalgie en regardant le plafond. Sûrement une fan.

« Outch ! »

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il se retrouva par terre, allongé de manière peu confortable sur les dalles dures et sales et – _oh beurk_ – du couloir principal de Poudlard. Toute sa dignité envolée.

Quelqu'un allait mourir.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais apparemment, son stupide agresseur – ça ne pouvait être qu'un garçon qui avait osé ! – encore sonné, ne semblait pas décider à se dégager. Malfoy ne pouvait presque pas bougé, écrasé par le poids de son assaillant. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas arriver à sa hauteur et des murmures résonner, il décida que cette foutue comédie devait cesser tout de suite. _Avant qu'un connard ne prenne une photo pour aller la vendre à un put de journaliste, _pensa férocement le blond. Heureusement, la brute au-dessus de lui semblait se rendre compte de la situation et commençait à se relever lentement en prenant appui sur...Le serpentard rougit fortement. Non, mais ... ! Quand il aperçut une cravate rouge et or qui pendouillait misérablement sur son torse, il eut une bouffée de colère – et de chaleur. Putain ce griffondor de merde pouvait pas enlever sa main ? Malfoy ne pouvait pas gesticuler pour se défaire de ce lourdaud, au risque de paraître ridicule et d'augmenter la friction entre son entrejambe et cette foutue main.

Le garçon leva la tête comme si c'était douloureux – pauvre chochotte ! - et là...Là Malfoy cria.

« POTTER ! ».

Dans un accès de fureur incontrolé, il donna un violent coup de poing à son ennemi. Des cris retentirent de part et d'autres et il put entendre un élève téméraire dire tout fort : « Ouais, une baston ! ». Malfoy se redressa, sourd aux autres commentaires . Putain ouais. Il allait y en avoir de la baston. Le « prince » trembla de rage. Toujours. Ce foutu Potter devait TOUJOURS le faire chier. A n'importe quel moment, n'importe quel endroit, ce binoclard ramenait sa face balafrée et le mettait hors de ses gonds. Merde, ce con avait commencé à lui pourrir la vie quand il était gosse ! Draco se souvenait très bien... Oh ! ça, il ne pourrait jamais oublier...

Dès sa plus tendre enfance son père lui avait parlé de ce gamin qui avait réussi à vaincre le terrible mage noir. Il ne parlait que de lui, avec haine bien sûr, mais aussi avec une certaine fascination. Peut être un peu de respect face à ce gosse de un an. Draco avait rapidement appris à avoir un regard remplit d'aversion quand son géniteur prononçait le nom « Potter « . Comme tous les petits garçons, Draco portait son père aux nues, et il faisait tout pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Mais Lucius ne semblait être intéressé que par ce fameux « Harry Potter « , relatant sans cesse son histoire, cherchant inlassablement à comprendre comment il ; avait réussit à vaincre Lord Voldemort. Draco était jaloux. Simplement.

Aux fils des années, cette jalousie n'avait cessé d'augmenté. En entrant à Poudlard, il avait de nombreuses fois piqué de violentes crises de colère contre le survivant. Il tordait les doigts sur ses draps, imaginant que c'était le cou de Potter. Il pleurait, le soir, de rage dans son lut. Il le maudissait d'être si célèbre. Il crachait sur son nom. Il l'abhorrait pour avoir retenu l'attention de son père si longtemps sur lui. Cette antipathie le faisait trembler, hurler, pleurer. Toute son énergie était dépensé par ce sentiment étouffant qui l'oppressait de plus en plus chaque jours. Draco Malfoy ne découvrit que bien plus tard que cette aversion envers un être humain pouvait rendre fou.

Un soir, quand il était en quatrième année, il découvrit ce que la haine lui faisait faire. Ce jour là, son père lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il l'avait lue pendant le dîner, impassible. Dans la missive, son père lui scandait encore l'exploit de Potter : il avait mit son nom dans la coupe de feu. Malfoy avait faillit s'effondré quand il avait lu les derniers mots : « _Tu me déçois Draco. Ce Potter arrive à réussir beaucoup plus de choses que toi. Cela me fait honte que mon fils soit inférieur à ce gamin._ ».

Une fois dans sa chambre, après avoir jeté un charme de silence autour de son lit, il avait serré les dents. Du sang coulait déjà. Il s'en fichait. Ses ongles déchiraient ses paumes. Il avait besoin de cette douleur, il avait _besoin_ de cette déchirure. Pour le ramener à la réalité. Pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas pleurer. Cette nuit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Malfoy s'était laissé submergé par Potter. Il l'avait imaginé, soumis, à ses pieds. Il avait frissonner à cette pensée. Il avait vu Potter nu, des traces d'ongles sur tout le corps, des bleus, des entailles profondes. Il avait vu son cul se tendre, quémandant comme une chienne en chaleur. Malfoy avait tremblé de désir. Quand il avuait imaginé fouetter Potter, il avait bandé. IL s'était branlé violemment, violant virtuellement le corps meurtri de son ennemi. Il avait goutté le sang de Potter, celui qui s'échappait de son cul alors qu'il le prenait sauvagement. Merlin, il avait entendu ses cris...Puis il avait jouit. Brutalement. Bestialement. Il n'avait jamais recommencer. Trop honteux.

Il secoua la tête. Inspira. Malfoy n'osa pas imaginé l'état de ses cheveux après ce plaquage. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement ; avec classe, alors que deux filles avaient déjà tombées dans les pommes, ce...ce... ce GRIFFONDOR de chiotte le cassait dans son élan ! Il fallait que Potter s'immisce dans sa vie , par n'importe quels moyens. Il ne savait pas comment ce merdeux y arrivait, mais il le croisait tout le temps. Et inévitablement, leur regard s'accrochait. Pas un jour, sans qu'une confrontation ait lieu. Pas une nuit, où Malfoy ne maudissait le griffondor. Pas un cours commun avec lui, où ils ne cessaient de se tester, se rabaisser.

Malfoy regarda avec une fascination teintée d'excitation le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Potter à ses pieds, le dos courbé, comme un animal misérable. Le regard vert vit l'acier.

Une minute après, les coups pleuvaient, les insultes fusaient. Ils n'utilisaient pas leur baguette – à quoi bon, cela mettait trop de temps pour lancer un sort à son adversaire. Les poings s'enfonçaient, fendaient, meurtrissaient les peaux des deux combattants. Des cris de rage s'élevèrent . Il n'y avait plus de paroles dites. Seulement la haine avec leurs yeux, seulement l'échange, l'évacuation de ce sentiment avec leur corps. Malfoy entendit distinctement les os du nez de Potter se briser sous son poing. Il ne souriait pas, il ne laissait transparaître que sa répugnance face au survivant avec ses attaques. Il sentit confusément que deux fortes poignes le saisissait par les épaules.

Une seconde plus tard, un choc derrière sa nuque.

La douleur fulgurante qui traverse ses nerfs.

Puis...Le noir absolu.

_Foutu Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

TITRE : Foutu Potter !

DISCLAIMER : hum, hum...Je tiens quand même à signaler que David m'appartient ( qui connaît la BD Candélabres ? Ben c'est son physique avec des yeux bleus ). Je me suis pas trop foulée pour trouver le personnage, je l'avoue ; ; ;Autrement ben, toujours la même chanson. Personne n'est à moâââââ.

NOTE : Au début, je ne pensais pas faire une suite mais en lisant la review de **Dop **qui me conseillait de faire un POV de Harry, j'ai trouvé que ca pourrait être intéressant. Donc...Voila ! Au fait, je m'excuse, je me prosterne **! J'avais complètement oublié d'accepter les reviews anonymes !** ( je suis une crotte sur un ordinateur ). Merci à **Ehwinn **de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! Je remercie aussi **Serdra ,Ewilan Potter, nami** et bien sûr Dop pour m'avoir laissé une review . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« POTTER ! »

Harry leva la tête à l'appel – ô si doux ! – de son nom. Le professeur Snape, actuellement maître des potions aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu – des insultes classiques... – le toisait de toute sa taille. Ses narines étaient dilatés dans un signe de colère sourde. Ses mains se crispaient convulsivement, comme s'il serrait quelque chose – _mon cou, peut être ?_ pensa furtivement Harry. Il soutint autant qu'il put le regard de pur haine que lui envoyait Snape. On pouvait presque sentir la puissance qui se dégageait des deux hommes.

Enfin, pour le cas du survivant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le qualifier d'homme. C'était encore un garçon – d'âge mur, certes, mais un inconnu lui aurait donner quelques années en moins, au premier coup d'oeil. Harry Potter avait conscience de son corps petit mais néanmoins athlétique. Il le savait même très bien, puisque ses nombreux amants lui avait vanté plus d'une fois sa beauté presque irréelle. Il était fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine ? Son visage, fin et doux, le faisait ressembler à une fille. Pourtant, le reste de son corps contrastait fortement avec l'androgynie de son minois. Ses muscles s'étaient développés grâce aux entraînements de quidditch. Ce sport lui avait façonné des fesses de rêves et ses cuisses étaient désormais plus robustes. Ses abdominaux, quant à eux, étaient restés inexistants jusqu'à sa septième année au collège Poudlard. En effet, ce n'était pas le quidditch qui allait lui sculpté des muscles au bras et au ventre. Pendant l'été, il était allé régulièrement à une salle de gym molue.

En août, il avait enfin déménagé de chez les Dursley, avec un immense soulagement. IL leur avait joyeusement dit au revoir, puis il s'était installé dans un studio relativement moldu, tout près du chemin de traverse, dans une rue moldue. Ses journées avaient été rythmées entre les heures de sport et les courses. Il flânait aussi du coté sorcier mais il ne pouvait souvent pas faire plus d'un pas, à cause d'une horde de journalistes en furie qui l'étouffait. Avec son visage d'ange, il s'était de nombreuses fois retrouvé en premier page de différents magazines sorciers. _Heureusement qu'il n'ont toujours pas trouvé où j'habitais. _Son studio était magiquement caché entre deux immeubles. Les moldus passaient devant sans s'en apercevoir. Quand aux sorciers personne ne savait qu'il fallait penser très fort trois fois à son adresse pour que la maison se révèle. Sauf bien sûr Dumbledore et ses deux meilleurs amis.

C'était cet été là qu'il avait rencontré David. Alors qu'il s'ennuyait, affalé peu gracieusement sur un pouf, il s'était décidé à prendre l'air malgré la chaleur étouffante. Il avait arpenté les rues presque désertes. Avec la canicule, toutes les personnes saines d'esprits préféraient restés chez elles avec leur ventilateur. Le sol était dur sous ses tongs. Il ne portait qu'une chemise légère et un short, mais déjà, il sentait cette impression d'engourdissement qui vous prends alors que la chaleur se fait insupportable. Il dodelina de la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en places. Dans son champs de vision, il commençait à voir apparaître des points noirs qui grossissaient à ne vitesse alarmante. Le sol en pierre se rapprochait de plus en plus...

Quand il se réveilla, il était couché sur quelque chose de moelleux et confortable. Un vent frais secouait doucement ses cheveux. Il passa une main sur son visage et découvrit que ses lunettes avaient été enlevés. Puis une face en gros plan apparu devant lui. Il sursauta et tout de suite, une main apaisante le retint sans agressivité sur le divan. Ensuite...Et bien ensuite Harry avait remit ses lunettes et avait parlé longuement avec le jeune homme. Celui ci l'avait rattrapé in extremis en le voyant s'évanouir. L'homme devait avoir 25 ans tout au plus. Il avait un visage rassurant et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Harry partit. Il ne cessait de penser à lui dans les jours qui suivirent. Quatre jours après ; en faisant une lessive, le survivant découvrit un morceau de papier froissé qui était resté dans la poche de son short . Un numéro de téléphone. Puis tout ce passa comme dans un film. Harry rappela l'homme. Il se donnèrent rendez vous dans un café l'après midi et tout du long, ils discutèrent avec entrain. Harry se trouva beaucoup de points commun avec David. Et avec confusion, il le trouva beau. Pourtant, il n'ait pas...Et bien, il n'était pas vraiment gay... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aimait bien regarder les muscles de la clientèle en salle de gym – spécialement les hommes d'ailleurs... Mais... D'accord, il n'était pas franchement hétéro. N'empêche que cela le travailla toute la fin de la journée.

Le soir, trop occupé à haleter sous les coups de riens de David, il n'y pensa plus. Son amant était étonnamment doux, et Harry fut content d'être tombé sur lui pour sa première fois. Il l'avais mit à l'aise, sortant le grand jeux de tous les romantiques : des bougies avec une musique lente en fond sonore. Il l'avait déshabillé sans empressent, lui volants des baisers tendres. Il lui avait fait découvrir des endroits de son corps encore jamais visités ou même touchés. Harry Potter avais crié, gémi, tordu les draps sous les jouissances répétées. Il avait atteint le septième ciel dans les bras d'un quasi - inconnu.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient regardés. Juste un échange silencieux, remplis de sentiments. Puis un sourire était apparu sur leur visage. D'un commun d'accord, il s'étaient revus quotidiennement. Harry passait pratiquement toutes ses nuits chez lui. Il savaient passés des heures à se caresser, à se connaître, à s'apprendre par coeur. Au bout de deux semaines, leurs corps n'avait plus de secrets ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Harry savait bien que c'était stupide tomber amoureux dès la première fois et de vouloir partager sa vie avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 15 jours...Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur le parcourir quand il regardait son amant. . _Il faut que ça dure_, c'était dit Harry. Oh oui, il fallait que ce bonheur, cette tendresse, tout cet amour ne meurt jamais.

Le destin en décida autrement. Cette nuit où toute sa nouvelle vie s'est effondré, se passa le matin de son départ pour Poudlard.

Ce 1er Septembre, à deux heures du matin, il sentit David le secouer frénétiquement. Peu habitué à un réveil aussi brutal, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en grognant quelque chose du genre : « Putain David, tu sais quelle heure il est ? ». Son amant continua à le secouer tout en parlant très vite, comme s'il était effrayé : « Harry réveille toi c'est urgent. T'entends pas les cris ? Oh putain Harry, pour l'amour de Dieu, lève toi ! Il y a des gens qui n'arrêtent pas d'hurler, tu les entends ? » Harry, cette fois ci complètement réveillé, tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, il perçut plusieurs voix qui s'élevaient dans la rue. Des voix remplies de souffrance, de peur. Il manqua de se craquer le coup tellement il tourna vite la tête quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas. Des hurlements de rire retentirent dans le salon de David. Harry se leva précipitamment , suivi de près par son amant, qui le mit derrière lui. Les pas se rapprochèrent, les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Harry ne pouvait pas voir qui était entré, David lui cachant la scène.

« Oh oh ooooooh... Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Harry Potter ? ». Harry sursauta au son de cette voix. Merde, pas lui. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant, qui semblait tétanisé, et fit face à l'imposante silhouette de Lucius Malfoy. Il était recouvert de son masque de mangemort, mais Harry aurait pu reconnaître entre milles cette voix traînant et pleine de dédain. Il distingua difficilement trois autres mangemorts à côté de Malfoy. _Merde, ou sont mes foutues lunettes ?_ Lucius continua à parlé, encouragé par les ricanements de ses camarades : « Alors comme ca, notre grand survivant n' est qu'une tapette ? ». Il lança un coup d'oeil vers David. « Qui aurait cru le héros du monde entier aimait se faire défoncer le cul ? ». La voix de David intervint, forte et puissante : « Espèce de connard ! Je sais pas qui tu es et d'où tu viens , mais viens pas foutre la merde ici ! Tu n'as aucun droit de lever la voix sur Harry ! ». Les rires se turent.

Harry regarda, affolé, les quatre ombres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il poussa David vers le mur, et se prépara à affronter ses adversaires. Lucius Malfoy porta sa main sur son masque et l'enleva lentement. Son visage était contracté, ses traits durs et semblaient coupés au couteau. Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en voyant le regard de Malfoy. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs. Harry n'avait jamais comprit le sens de cette expression. Maintenant, il savait. Toute la puissance de la haine semblait concentré dans le regard du mangemort, et transperçait son amant. Malfoy fit un pas en avant et siffla : « Pauvre moldu stupide...Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter un Malfoy. Je devrais te torturer et te faire mourir douloureusement. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perde avec des cafards de ton espèce. _Avada kedavra _! ».

La sonnerie retentit, coupant Harry dans ses pensées. Snape le regardait toujours, mais cette fois ci, avec une incrédulité qu'il avait du mal à cacher. Est-ce qu'il avait utiliser l'occlumencie pour... ? _Espèce de salopard !_ Harry, furieux, bondit pratiquement de sa chaise et rangea ses affaires en hâte. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle, non sans avoir bousculer Snape au passage. Il put entendre une furieuse voix tonner : « Une retenue ce soir, Potter ! ». Il s'en foutait totalement et ne ralentit pas un chouia. Une fois qu'il fut le plus loin possible de ces cachots maudits ( c'est à dire près de la bibliothèque ), il commença à marcher normalement, mais ses enjambées étaient tendus. _Putain, quel connard ce prof ! De quel droit il va fouiller mes souvenirs avec son nez parasol ? Hein ! DE QUEL DROIT ? Y a même pas Ron avec moi pour ce cours...Quelle merde. _En effet, Harry avait choisi les potions en septième année pour réalise son rêve : devenir auror. Personne ne semblait surpris mais tout le monde ignorait ses raisons personnelles. Certains étaient même vaguement énervé car ils auraient bien aimé le voir jouer au quidditch comme professionnel, mais Harry..._Oh put...Ron m'attends sur le terrain depuis 20 minutes ! _

Harry courut rapidement, dépassant plusieurs élèves, surpris de voir le héros mondial courir un sprint. Les couloirs s'enfilaient, il sautait pour choper les escaliers mouvants au passage. Il bouscula sans faire exprès une jeune fille, et tout en continuant sa course, regarda derrière lui pour faire un signe désolé à l'écolière chancelante. Oups, c'était Cho. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner pour voir où il allait, il sentit un poids entrer en collision avec lui. A moins que ca ne soit le contraire.

« Outch ! ».

Des yeux gris. _Le regard de Lucius Malfoy s'obscurcit encore._

Un rictus méprisant_. Avada kedavra._

_Une forme qui tombe avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. David. _

Avec un hurlement de rage, Harry se je ta sur Draco Malfoy. Il le rouait de coup, utilisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire mal. Il criait de désespoir, d'illusions brisées, il... Harry ravala un sanglot et se concentra uniquement sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait. La texture d'une peau qui s'écrasait sous son poing était jouissif. Les os qui craquaient sous le coup d'un impact lui faisait courir des frissons sur l'échine. Les cris de Malfoy l'enivrait. Ses ongles qui griffaient la face de la fouine l'exultait. Il vit le visage maintenant déformé de Malfoy, et il s'en fichait que son nez pisse le sang, il s'en foutait que sa cheville gauche ne lui réponde plus... Il n'y avait que la copie de Lucius devant lui. Il vit rouge. Il ne sentait plus que la rage qui parcourait son corps, il ne sentait plus que cette envie de tuer à mains nues cet home qui avait détruit son bonheur. Il agrippa le blond par les épaules, et d'un geste brusque, il le projeta de toutes ses forces contre la rampe d'un escalier.

Il n'entendit pas la nuque du serpentard se briser.

Il n'entendit pas les cris de panique et d'horreur des autres élèves.

Il n'entendit pas la cloche sonner, annonçant la fin de la pause.

Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas affolés.

Il sentit seulement des larmes brûlantes couler sur son visage.

_Merde._


	3. Les rêves s'estompent

TITRE : what the fuck ?

AUTEUR : moa, qui a pris le pseudo débile de cocci !

DISCLAIMER : nooooon, riiiiiiien de riiiiiiiiien n'est pas moi. Même pas le plus petit cheveux d'Harry potter, je le crains. Je laisse ce plaisir à JK Rowling ( pour qu'elle puisse les massacrés allégrement)

PAIRING : DM X HP of course.

RARs : Un **ENORME MERCI **à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewés ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'ancien chapitre vous ait plu et au vu des demandes de certaines...Et bien je me suis dit : continuons ! ( j'aurais peut être pas du mais c'est à vous de juger !)

Alors heu voila...Je suis désolée pour celles qui croyaient que ca se finissait comme ca...

Merci donc, à **Moi**( merci pour ta review ! **), Lanya** ( en fait ca va être plus qu'un two shots OO ), **Slydawn **( si c'était intéressant ca va, alors ), **Dop **( et non , la boucle n'est pas encore bouclée ! Des surprises encore et toujours ! lol merci pour ta review !), **Pithy** ( #oo# quelle review pleine de louanges ! arf merci beaucoup ca m'a fait très plaisir ! ... Et oh ! mais encore une review ! tu sais que c'est en partie pour toi que j'ai fait la suite ? sur le coup, tu m'as trop culpabilisé pis j'ai commencé à me dire : ouais, un autre chapitre serait pas de trop ..alors encore merci tout plein ! ), **Louange** ( oui effectivement, une histoire nécrophile ca me tentait pas trop, du coup, voici la suite pour que ce soit un DM/HP ! ), **Grimmy **( lol ravie d'être dans ton PC et puis tu as raison, j'aime bien les faire tous un peu salauds..Ca m'éclate ), **yume-chan05** ( la voici la suite, toute chaude, toute prête ! ), **lilou** ( marchoui beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! pis tu sais, c'est pour ca qu'on l'aime notre sevychou : l'est toujours salaud !), **rosenoire4**7 (et non ! il est pas mort, petit revirement de l'histoire lol ).

Voila ! Enjoy the suite !

Draco sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer. Il soupira de bien être, ne s'étant pas sentit jamais sentit autant en sécurité que dans cet endroit étrange. La lumière était blanche sans être aveuglante. Un souffle léger lui caressa le visage, posant ses doigts invisibles sur sa bouche, son nez, ses joues et ses yeux clos. Il ne savait pas où il était.

_Peu importe. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux._

Il aurait voulu rire, dire au monde entier quel bien cela faisait de pouvoir se laisser aller. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seul ses rêves restaient là. Ses espoirs se succédaient, il les voyaient tous se bousculer dans sa tête. Quand il plongea dans les bras de morphée pour aller retrouver ses douces illusions, il souriait.

POV Harry

Les bruits autour de lui étaient confus, sans aucun sens. Sa vue floue et brouillée par ses larmes ne distinguaient que des formes de toutes les couleurs qui s'enlaçaient , se bousculaient, se recroquevillaient. Il resta un instant à les contempler, perdu dans ce ballet incessant.

Une main le tira de ses pensées, recouvrant son épaule et le secouant sans ménagement aucun. Il se releva péniblement, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient supporter son poids. Elles tremblaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter et Harry aurait donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se laisser tomber sur un lit. Une voix l'appelait, tout près de son oreille. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir les paroles dites. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose_. Où sont mes lunettes ? _Il voulait les mettre pour le voir. Est-ce que le sang de Malfoy était si noble qu'il le proclamait ?

_Ton stupide moldu n'était qu'une erreur Potter. Tu devrais me remercier de l'avoir tué._

Avait-il les yeux fermés sur deux prunelles froides et sans pitié ?

_Le regard de Lucius se fit plus dur._

Son visage exprimait-il la souffrance, le calme, ou la colère ?

_Relèves toi. C'est ton tour._

Harry huma le sang sur ses mains. Il laissa l'odeur métallique se faufiler dans son esprit. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi serein. En paix avec lui même.

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura t'il. _Et je vous emmerde._

Le temps n'existait plus. Son corps ne répondait plus. Même si il le voulait, ses membres restaient inanimés. Il n'entendait même pas son coeur battre. C'était... étrange. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, à ce rythme qui n'en finissait pas, battant vite quelque fois, lentement quand il n'avait ni crainte, ni haine. Il était là, tout simplement. Quand son père arrivait, la rage déformant ses traits aristocrates, son coeur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa prison. Maintenant que ce muscle si précieux mais traître s'était enfui, Draco se sentit soulagé.

Cette lumière restait devant ses yeux. Elle le narguait, le défiant de soulever ses paupières pour voir où il se trouvait. Mais Draco n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance, profiter encore un peu de ce calme. Il se réfugia dans ses rêves une fois encore. Avec un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Une voix, lointaine et presque éteinte, murmura dans les ténèbres. _Lâche_.

POV Harry

Une main assurée lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à tourner la tête. Harry était à présent assez près de l'homme pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. Il faillit lever les yeux au ciel quand il vit le nez cassé et les long cheveux noirs graisseux de son professeur de Potions. Mais il se retint, conscient que l'homme, au vu de l'état de nervosité et de rage dans lequel il se trouvait, pourrait sans aucun remords l'étrangler devant tout le monde.

-Potter, siffla Snape. Il rouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il secoua la tête et entraîna Harry loin des élèves et de la forme gisante au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry grimpa les marches en colimaçon qui menait au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il s'assit avec une indifférence non feinte dans un des sièges que lui désigna gravement son directeur. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du sorcier, et il en fut soulagé. Il n'avait jamais aimé la manière dont les yeux bleus semblaient fouiller son cerveau avec la précision d'un chirurgien. Harry avait de nombreuses fois cédé face au regard pur et plein de reproches de Dumbledore. Pas cette fois.

Dumbledore, après un moment de silence tendu, prit la parole :

-Ce que tu as fait, Harry, est inadmissible. » Une pause. Sa voix était fatiguée mais résolue. « Mais nous savons très bien, toi et moi, que te renvoyer de cet établissement serait irresponsable et très dangereux pour ta vie. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait du s'en douter. Au fond de lui, il était déçu que le directeur ne l'ai pas renvoyé.

Car il savait très bien que le vieillard le manipulait à chacun de leurs entretiens, et ce pour un seul but : tuer Voldemort et ainsi sauver des millions de vies.

Tuer Voldemort et donc, mourir soi même.

Harry n'était pas bête et quoi que peu doué en occlumencie il avait pu entrer dans l'esprit de Severus Snape et lui voler ces cruelles informations. Néanmoins il préférait cette dure réalité aux mensonges rassurants.

-Je ne peux cependant pas te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte. L'élève Draco Malfoy est en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort. Il n'arrivera sans doute jamais à se sortir de son coma. Je veux que tu _comprennes _Harry que...

-Je sais, le coupa le brun. Pas besoin de me faire la morale ou d'essayer de me culpabiliser. Je suis conscient de ce qui est arrivé.

-Potter ! rugit Snape. A qui donc croyez vous vous adresser ? Personne n'est obligé de se mettre à vos pieds, que ce soit clair dans votre petite tête !

-Il suffit Severus, le coupa lassement Dumbledore.

-Non Albus, rien de tout ça n'est finis, continua l'homme en noir. Monsieur Potter ici présent ne semble pas s'être rendu compte qu'il à presque briser la nuque de M. Malfoy ! Le garçon est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est, et Potter l'a tuer pour quoi ? Un regard de travers peut être ? Une remarque blessante par rapport à son parrain ?

Harry pâlit mais n'ajouta rien. Snape reprit :

-Vous êtes immature Potter . Immature et fou à lier. Si vous êtes capable de blesser jusqu'à la mort quelqu'un parce que sa tête ne vous revient pas, j'ai bien peur que votre vie sera de courte durée. »

Sous le silence du garçon et du directeur, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte sans un mot de plus.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait un siècle qu'il était dans ce bureau, entouré de portraits sévères. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et le gout du sang qui lui avait paru si euphorique un instant plus tôt lui laissait à présent un gout dégueulasse de remords.  
La voix du directeur s'éleva à nouveau :

-Tu resteras tous les jours au chevet de Draco Malfoy. Tu veilleras sur lui dès que tu auras une heure de libre et après tes entrainements du soir avec les autres professeurs tu y retournera encore. Tous les week ends Harry, tu t'occuperas de lui. Et quand il sortira de son coma, tu continueras.

Harry retint difficilement un rire, surpris de l'optimisme de son supérieur :

-Je suis d'accord avec vous sur la première partie professeur. Et bien que je n'ai aucune envie de le faire, je sais que ça vous soulagera la conscience. _Minute, depuis quand j'ai assez de culot pour répondre à un ordre de_ _Dumbledore ?_ Mais après qu'il se soit réveillé – si il se réveille jamais un jour, et vous savez que c'est un de mes espoirs – vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à être encore derrière lui.

Le vieil hommme le regarda gravement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Si je le peux Harry. Un bracelet de promesse n'est pas simple à faire, mais j'en arriverais à ce point si tu ne coopères pas.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, énervé du tour que prenais la conversation.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Son homologue eut un sourire malicieux et un peu effrayant.

- A propos de ça, Harry, je suis sur que tu n'a aucune envie de savoir ce que c'est. »

Il se leva, déployant son imposante silhouette. Harry en fit de même, et bien qu'il fut plus petit que le vieillard, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient aussi grands l'un que l'autre. Albus ouvrit la porte en chêne de son bureaux et invita Harry d'un geste de la main à sortir. Le garçon aux yeux verts ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et juste avant qu'il ne commence à descendre, Dumbledore lui dit d'un ton presque paternel :

- Fais attention à quelle direction tu prends Harry. Où tu risques de perdre beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. »

Harry se retourna, confus, mais ne rencontra qu'un panneau de bois.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle était trop lourde, elle l'entraînait doucement vers le bas comme pour le prévenir qu'il tomberait bientôt. Il sentait qu'en bas, à quelques mètres au dessous de ses pieds, les ténèbres l'attendaient. Les vagues noires tourbillonnaient, léchaient ses orteils quand ses rêves de bonheur s'estompaient.

Le garçon blond frissonna quand une main lui agrippa la cheville un court instant.  
Il fouilla dans son esprit un souvenir imaginée, où rien ne pourrait lui arriver de mal, mais il ne trouva rien. Son esprit était aussi vide que ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'était plus fatigué maintenant. Terrifié et perdu, oui. En ce moment il n'aurait relâcher sa vigilance pour rien au monde, attentif au moindre frôlements des fantômes noirs.

Il avait froid, non pas à l'extérieur, mais _dans_ son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel désespoir.

Effrayé, il fit un immense effort pour ouvrir ses yeux et sortir de ce cauchemar. Ses paupières restèrent lourdes et sans vie. Un sentiment de panique s'insinua dans tout son être. _Et si je n'y arrive pas ? est ce que les ombres m'emporteront avec elles ? Merde ,pas question que je tombe là dedans. _

Alors il réessaya.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore...

POV Harry

Il n'avait pas eut le courage de retourner se coucher dans son dortoir. Il n'imaginait que trop bien les chuchotements de peur et le regard d'incompréhension de Ron. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était de trouver un endroit confortable et assez douillet pour oublier quelques instants sa foutue vie.

Les eaux du lac me paraissent une assez bonne solution, pensa t'il amèrement. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées si faciles à exécutées et se dirigea résolument vers la salle de bain des préfets. 

Une fois dans l'eau, il laissa les muscles de ses épaules se détendrent. Des bulles de savon jaunes tournoyaient doucement autour de lui. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau brûlante, acceptant la douleur qui l'étreignait, emprisonnant son coeur .

Une fois qu'il n'entendit plus rien du monde extérieur, il se laissa aller et rêva.

Voili voilou !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ( bien ? nul ? pourquoi j'ai continué, j'aurais dû arrêter ? lol ) !

Gros bisous !


End file.
